OS Les bons partenaires (Steggy)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Ou le vide sidéral dans l’esprit de Peggy lorsqu’elle trouve Steve devant sa porte. /!\ ENDGAME /!\


**—————————**

Peggy vivait. C'était contradictoire à imaginer, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait eu à affronter ces derniers mois ; la guerre, l'amour, la perte, le deuil, la solitude, et pourtant Peggy continuait d'exister, et petit à petit, avait transformé son désespoir en renaissance. Une renaissance factice, illusoire, mais qui lui permettait au moins de garder un semblant d'espoir, et de se dire que peut être que la vie sans tout ce qu'elle avait perdu vaudrait quand même la peine. La guerre avait pris fin pour elle le jour où l'avion de HYDRA s'était écrasé en mer, survivre à soi même et ses sentiments était devenu trop dur pour elle après ça, et chaque nouveau jour sur le front avait été accompagné de douleur et de larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par abandonner. Depuis six mois maintenant elle s'était retirée, elle avait laissé les géants continuer de se battre sans sa présence, le temps qu'elle retrouve la force de faire demi tour. Désormais elle vivait simplement, elle avait pu acheter cette petite maison, dans un quartier tranquille et fleuri, grinçante et humide, glaciale parfois, mais suffisamment confortable pour elle, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Peggy s'y sentait souvent seule, alors elle remplaçait le silence par de la musique, des vinyles craquants aux mélodies oubliées, qui tournaient sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Peggy avait souffert oui, puis elle avait tout enterré pour tenter de se redresser, une fois de plus. Elle avait tant perdu par le passé, elle se disait même parfois qu'une nouvelle vie effacée de la sienne ne devait pas l'empêcher pour autant de la vivre. Facile à dire, sans aucun doute. C'était pour ça qu'elle se trouvait chez elle à ce moment là, sans se soucier de rien, en équilibre une dernière seconde avant que tout ne bascule et ne la propulse vers la lumière. Elle buvait du thé, du thé à la vanille, dans l'une des vieilles tasses que sa grand-mère avait coutume de lui offrir à presque toutes les occasions, fatiguée, affairée à trier les documents militaires entassés sur sa table pendant que dehors le soleil déclinait. Elle n'avait pas entendu que l'on toquait à la porte la première fois, jusqu'à ce que les coups répétés paraissent si désespérés qu'elle ne finisse par les discerner, troublant le silence quiet de la pièce. Emportant sa tasse à demi vide avec elle, elle traversa le salon, passant devant la fenêtre sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et ne pensa même pas à vérifier qui se trouvait devant chez elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tout ce qui lui restait de conscience après le fatidique instant où le battant s'était entrouvert était pulvérisé, noyé, et ne restait dans son esprit qu'un néant profond et inaltérable. Son regard heurta la douceur et la tristesse dans celui de Steve lorsqu'elle releva la tête, et son haut-le-cœur sentimental la rendit si nauséeuse tout à coup qu'elle en laissa misérablement tomber sa tasse.

Mais Steve s'en fichait, il n'accorda même pas le moindre regard à la porcelaine chutant vers le palier, il ne l'entendit même pas se briser en un millier de morceaux, en échos au cœur de la femme face à elle. Parce qu'elle était vraiment là, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis l'éternité même, de l'avoir abandonnée purement et simplement. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était réellement ici, que tout était enfin terminé. Il avait ramené les pierres d'infinité, restauré le passé pour garantir leur avenir, puis il s'était acheté des vêtements, et avait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Peggy. Et maintenant elle était face à lui, bouleversée, unique et magnifique, plus encore que dans son souvenir. La bonne partenaire. La seule.

Et Peggy, elle, pataugeait dans un tel état de déchéance psychologique qu'elle se demanderait plus tard comme elle avait seulement pu trouver la force de rester debout. La douleur qui l'avait hanté toutes les nuits après sa disparition revenait la brûler de plein fouet, et elle craignait tout à coup que Steve ne disparaisse, chimère utopiste dans son inconscient de plomb, et ne la laisse seule encore une fois.

« Peggy... »

Et puis l'équilibre se rompit, abruptement, sa tête vrilla, et une vague de larmes tiède recouvrit entièrement son visage une seconde plus tard. La violence avec laquelle elle se jeta sur lui lui parut ridicule pourtant, tant son besoin de s'assurer de sa présence lui déchirait l'âme. Mais il était vivant, contre toute attente, et plus ses bras se resserraient autour de son corps tremblant, plus elle pleurait, et plus le vide dans sa tête se comblait d'images et de sensations. Steve aussi pleurait, parce que c'était plus fort que lui, et que plonger sa tête dans le cou de Peggy était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il avait pensé à elle chaque soir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit, il avait pensé à elle chaque fois qu'il s'était senti brisé, à se rappeler la douceur dans ses prunelles, et chaque intonation que pouvait prendre sa voix. Elle lui avait manqué tellement fort parfois qu'il en avait perdu l'envie de se battre. Mais le temps l'avait ramené à elle, et l'idée de passer toute une vie à ses côtés, quitte à laisser tous ses amis et toute sa nouvelle famille derrière lui, ne le faisait pas hésiter le moins du monde. Cette chance, c'était Tony qui lui en avait fait cadeau, et il ne prendrait plus jamais le risque de la perdre à nouveau. Parce que même si elle pleurait à chaude larmes, bouleversée, éperdue entre ses bras, rien au monde ne lui paraissait plus beau. Et lorsque le regard brouillé de larmes épaisses de Peggy accrocha finalement celui de Steve, il débordait de sentiments inavoués qu'ils avaient alors tous deux crus perdus à tout jamais.

« Steve... tu es revenu... »

Sa voix se brisa alors que son visage se crispait sous le poids émotionnel qui s'échappait d'elle. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, tout tremblait, de son cœur jusqu'à ses lèvres, et son sourire était si larges et lumineux que Steve peinait presque à le contenir, ses deux larges mains en coupe autour de sa mâchoire. Il avait l'air d'en avoir parcouru du chemin, avant de la retrouver, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, dans la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, rien ne la ferait jamais oublier tout ce qui reprenait vie face à lui, le besoin intarissable de sa présence qui passait de rêve à réalité.

« Je te devais une danse »

C'était une journée calme, comme n'importe quelle autre, mais c'était le début d'une vie entière que Steve avait espéré pendant des années et que Peggy avait regretté pendant des mois. C'était même le début de tout. Et une vie comme la leur commençait par une danse, quelques pas sur les mélodies oubliées de vieux vinyles. Tout simplement en harmonie dans les bras du bon partenaire. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent ce jour là jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent de vieillesse.

Ensembles.


End file.
